Gracias
by Somnus.n
Summary: A su lado, sin ella. De dolor y de amor, así ha sido su historia, y ahora finalmente la tiene a ella sólo para él.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** Antes que todo, la siguiente historia que no se narra en hechos continuos, es escrita en tercera persona pero desde la perspectiva de Sasuke sobre sus sentimientos por Sakura, terminada la guerra ninja. Básicamente intentaré dar respuesta a todo lo que Kishimoto no nos ha presentado en algún manga. Se toma de la mano también de las novelas de Sasuke Shinden y Sakura Hiden.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios. Cariños!

* * *

 **I Capitulo: De oscuridades y Calores**

"Perdón, Sakura"

"¿Por qué?

"Por todo"

Repetía una y otra vez la mismas palabras en su mente. El rostro de esa chica, sus lágrimas. El daño que había causado, una y otra maldita vez en su cabeza. No podía parar de pensar, era lo único que le permitía hacer esa celda, pensar.

Sasuke tenía los ojos sellados con jutsu que no le permitiera usar sus poderes oculares, los brazos atados. Pese a eso jamás había estado en un lugar más luminoso que ese, siempre en la oscuridad, y ahora pese a la paradoja de aquella cárcel oscura podía ver con más claridad las cosas, sin embargo la culpa una y otra vez...

Oyó algo, una voces a lo lejos, una conversación. Voces de hombres y luego, la voz de una mujer. Se estremeció, era Sakura.

-No puedes hablarle.- dijo la voz del hombre que cuidaba de Sasuke, lo reconocía, era el hombre que acostumbraba a insultarlo por todas las atrocidades que había cometido en el pasado. ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? No obstante, no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Era la primera vez que uno de sus dos compañeros le visitaba.

-Está bien.- oyo decir a su compañera, acto seguido, escuchó el sonido de los barrotes abrirse y unos pasos aproximarse a su ubicación.

Silencio. No pudo pensar más, era como si todo el bullicio de su cabeza hubiera cesado, como si de pronto los sonidos de su mundo interior, los demonios dentro se hubieran calmado. Estaba expectante. ¿Qué estaría pensando Sakura? Pero, sintió el tacto de la muchacha desatarlo de los brazos y desabotonarle la camisa de fuerza. Un dedo roso el torso del Uchiha y la piel de gallina apareció instantáneamente. ¿Qué hacía? Pero su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato, un cálido calor se posó en la herida de su brazo que había quedado después de la batalla con Naruto. Solía doler a menudo, más ahora, ese cálido calor fluía por la herida, fluía por su cuerpo. Era el jutsu medico de su compañera.

Que extraño, pensó, Karin le había curado en algunas ocasiones y nunca había sentido algo similar.

-Sakura...-susurró el chico.

-No se puede hablar.- oyo la voz severa de su cuidador.

No se podía hablar, tampoco sabía que más decir, no podía insinuar otra palabra que no fuera el nombre de su compañera. Sakura, una y otra vez, en sus sueños, el perdón, el por qué, el por todo, una y otra vez.

La mano de su compañera inspeccionó la herida. Dios, las manos de la chica le quemaban la piel, pero no era molesto, era más bien una sensación placentera y molesta, de esas molestias que solía conocer bastante bien. Esas de ganas de tocar, de poder hacer algo y no poder hacerlo. Se sintió un niño de 14 años de nuevo, cerca de esa compañera que le clamaba profundo amor, hundido en la miseria.

Antes era la venganza la que no le permitía hacer lazos, ahora era la culpa.

Habrán pasado algunos minutos y sintió que la chica volvía a abotonar la camisa, volvía atarle. No tenía intenciones de dañar a nadie, ni de huir, además, con un solo brazo qué podía hacer. Después reflexionó en esto último, el brazo.

-Permiso para darle información médica a Sasuke- escuchó que decía Sakura.

-Concedida.

 _Sasuke_

 _Sasuke_

¿Dónde estaba el kun?

-Estamos trabajando con Tsunade Sama en un brazo artificial con células de Hashirama, pronto estará listo. Lo intentaremos primero en Naruto, de resultar...

-No lo quiero- respondió el Uchiha, mordiendose la lengua en el acto.-No lo quiero, Sakura.

No hubo respuesta, y a cambio sólo oyó los pasos de la chica alejarse de la celda, y a ésta misma cerrarse.

No quería un brazo de repuesto. Había intentado matarla en al menos tres ocasiones. No quería un brazo de regreso. Había decidido que ese sería siempre su recordatorio, la quería a ella de regreso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** Basado en el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea. (Sasuke Shinden)

* * *

 **II Capitulo: Okairi**

Ahí estaba Naruto, en la entrada de la Aldea esperándolo. Alzó una ceja un poco sorprendido, que insistente chico pensó. Caminaron juntos y se adentraron por un camino rodeado de árboles. Entonces Naruto le agradeció por lo que éste había hecho en su viaje, y la mano que le había dado a la aldea en su última misión.

-Y bueno, sólo eso sé de los demás.- soltó Naruto quien relataba la vida de sus compañeros.- ¡AH! Y Sakura-chan se encuentra a cargo de un escuadrón de médicos en el hospital. Últimamente la vemos muy poco, supongo que ser disipula de la vieja Tsunade la hace más requerible...

"Sakura" pensó Sasuke. Mentiría si dijiera que no la había recordado, en efecto, sí y muchisimo.

-Y Kakashi sensei...

...

Llevaba cinco días en la aldea, cinco, y aún no tenía rastro alguno de la chica del cabello rosa. ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto con esta situación? Vamos, le había dado un poke en la frente, eso era importante. No, era mucho más que importante, había sido una especie de declaración a lo Uchiha. Uchiha, repitió en su mente Sasuke. Claro, ella no sabía esto, no sabía lo que aquello significaba.

De todos modos se había decidido a ir de paseo por allí, era el primer día que salía de casa. Le preocupó en su momento que la gente lo mirara raro, o feo, o le criticaran, por eso había optado por pasear y tomar aire por el camino que llevaba a las afueras de la aldea. El mismo camino por el que una vez a los 14 años había decidido marcharse, y ahí la banca. Jamás pensó que volvería a ese lugar, a ese amargo lugar. Se estremeció con el frío invernal del día y vio caer a la distancia unos cuantos copos de nieve, siguió caminando sintiendo los pies hundirse en la nieve. Ajustó su bufanda y suspiró intranquilo insatisfecho con todo lo que le estaba abrumando, insatisfecho por la ausencia de su compañera.

Más de cerca, observó la banca por unos largos minutos, deseando que Naruto le hubiera acompañado o le hubiese invitado a comer ramen. Todo era mucho mejor que estar ahí, con ese dolor, con ese punzante dolor en el pecho. Sin embargo un sonido a la distancia le sacó de sus pensamientos, era el sonido que hacen los pies al caminar sobre la nieve. Instantáneamente dirigió su mirada hacia la salida de la Aldea... y Dios, le vio.

La vio a ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, y la punta de la nariz roja por el frio, envuelta en una chaqueta de color burdeo y botas. El tiempo entonces no existió más. Ya no escuchó más los pasos de la chica, ni a las personas que venían hablando detrás de ella. Venía de una misión, pensó Sasuke, que sintió inmensas ganas de esconderse. Un momento ¿Esconderse?

Maldito corazón. ¿Por qué razón latía tan deprisa? ¿Tenía taquicardia?

Supo que la chica aún no se había percatado de su presencia, no obstante cuando ésta alzó la vista ambas miradas se encontraron. Una muy sorprendida, y otra muy intrigada.

Sasuke permaneció allí sin moverse, esperando a que la distancia se acortara entre ellos mientras el pelotón de personas seguía avanzando. La vio hablar con el grupo antes de llegar a su lugar, y entonces se despidieron de ella.

Sasuke quería sonreír, diablos, inmensas ganas de sonreír por al fin verla ahí, delante suyo, frente a sus ojos de la manera más hermosa posible. Pero no lo hizo. Él es Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura se acercó lo suficiente, con una gran sonrisa en los labios pero antes de decir algo el chico la interrumpió, observando los pequeños copos de nieve caer sobre el cabello de la muchacha:

-Bienvenida a casa- soltó sin pensar, como si de pronto la boca hubiera actuado sin que el cerebro lo hubiese procesado. Lo dijo con pesadez, como si no fuera su voz, pero la vio ampliar aún más su sonrisa, se sintió satisfecho.

-He llegado.- dijo Sakura muy, pero, muy feliz.

Por alguna extraña, muy, muy extraña razón Sasuke también se sintió muy, muy feliz, más no lo demostró. A cambio de la felicidad expresada por la chica, sus labios se curvaron lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir a Sakura cierta seguridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio, me hacen feliz y me impulsan a seguir con esta historia. Espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones y esas cosas. Un saludo cariñoso. :)

* * *

 **III Capítulo: Calor**

Había cometido un acto estúpido. Ir a visitarla con Naruto de pasada al hospital, y al despedirse de improviso su lengua se movió demás y prometió ir a buscar Sakura al fin de su jornada laboral. "Pasaré por ti"

Estaba en shok consigo mismo, y Naruto igual, pero éste último había decidido mejor no decir nada al respecto por temor a que Sasuke pudiese retractarse de aquella decisión. Por eso cuando ya eran las seis de la tarde el Uchiha aún no podía asimilar lo que su boca, estúpida boca había logrado reproducir ante la pasada despedida con su compañera. El invierno aún seguía intacto en la aldea, y cada árbol, cada calle estaba nevada como nunca antes. ¿Qué harían con ese frío? Sólo podían ir a comer por allí, era su única opción, si fuera un paseo tanto ella como él terminarían entumidos...

Vaya. Sasuke pensando en las posibilidades de una supuesta cita. Se mordió la lengua como si ésta tuviese la culpa de todo, pero había una cosa que no podía negar. Aquel "te paso a buscar" no era un error del momento, quería hacerlo, quería verla y estar a solas con ella.

Entonces cuando llegó al hospital y la vio salir por las puertas, y la noche ya se había apoderado del cielo el corazón se le estancó. No logró escuchar un solo latido, y agradeció que la chica conservara aún su don de ser parlanchina, esto le ahorro a Sasuke el trabajo de esforzarse.

-¿Dónde iremos?- preguntó Sakura repentinamente, apartando toda conversación mundana de en medio, y a Sasuke esto le paralizó. No había pensado en algo parecido, sólo ir a comer.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- inquirió el chico, fue ese el minuto en que ambos se detuvieron y le pudo mirar a los ojos. Esas orbes verdes le miraban fijamente, con un brillo especial, como si la chica estuviese pensando en algo maravilloso. Corrió la vista, avergonzado, queriendo ocultarse de aquellas demostraciones.

-Sólo quiero estar contigo.- murmuró Sakura, pero Sasuke pudo oírle a la perfección. Rayos, de nuevo esas ganas incontenibles de sonreír, y algo más. Algo nuevo, que pocas veces había sentido. Quería abrazarla, pero se contuvo aún en silencio.

-Estás conmigo, Sakura- respondió obviando, aún evitando su mirada.

-Sí, y eso me hace muy feliz Sasuke-kun.- el chico la miró, impactado por su honestidad. Entonces fue cuando una media sonrisa afloró de sus labios.

-Espero que no te moleste el frío- dijo él retomando el paseo.- mantente cerca de mí.

Sakura le siguió con un pequeño trote y sus brazos rozaron al caminar. Hacía frío, al menos un par de grados bajo cero pero jamás lo sintió, en cambio un calor en el estómago estremecía su cuerpo, entumido sólo por el roce del brazo de Sakura que chocaba al caminar con el suyo.

Diablos. Demonios. ¿Qué era esa sensación de calor? De inmenso calor, hasta en la yema de sus dedos podía sentirlo y cosquilleaba. A veces miraba a la chica de reojo. Cuando estaba hundido en sus deseos de venganza y odio jamás se le había pasado por la mente el llegar a percatarse, o contemplar las cosas de la manera en que hoy lo hacía. La pureza de la nieve, la manera en que las pestañas de Sakura revoloteaban al pestañear, el brillo en sus labios y los hoyuelos que adornaban las mejillas de la muchacha al sonreír.

Le había gustado Sakura antes de dejar la aldea, en ese entonces ya la encontraba linda. Pero ahora era diferente...

Un movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos, observó a Sakura tiritar a un costado suyo, y mierda, aun así la chica seguía sonriendo como boba, de esas sonrisas que a Sasuke le encantaba ver. No le miraba a él, parecía estar absorta pensando en algo, o imaginando algo. Sonrió para si mismo y estiró la capa con su brazo para rodear la espalda de su compañera, y le abrazó...

De nuevo pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a descender, y ahí él junto a ella con el rostro oculto en su pecho, sin querer despegarse. Hundida en su olor. Él asfixiado de ese placentero aroma que desprendía el cabello de Sakura. La abrazó con ese brazo, con él único que tenía, y no deseó tenerlo de vuelta para aquella muestra de cariño, era del pasado de sus pecados, y junto a él la luz, su calor.

Fue de pronto cuando Sakura removió su cabeza de entre su pecho y le miró alzando la mirada, sin despegarse de su cuerpo. Vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la sonrisa intacta en sus labios, los hoyuelos, sus pestañas, el verde de sus ojos.

Mierda, le encantaba. No lo pensó, dejó de pensar. Quería hacerlo, y lo hizo.

Posó su mano en el cuello de la chica, le miró antes, fue una pausa, un segundo, y avanzó directamente a los labios de Sakura, sus labios con los de ella, reposando juntos donde debían estar. Abrió levemente la boca para adentrar su lengua y acariciarla, entonces ella le respondió. La sintió ponerse de puntitas para llegar mejor a su altura, la sintió ponerle los brazos al cuello, la sintió besándola. Se sintió besándola.

Se sintió feliz. Feliz en mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, bueno bueno. Creo que ha llegado el final de esta historia. Me hubiese encantado seguir no sé, tal vez con algo más de humor, o más romance, o escenas más melosas. Pero me pareció que, desde el punto de vista de Sasuke habían cosas que debíamos aclarar y entender, y bien, pues creo que he escrito todo desde la perspectiva de este enigmático personaje, tratando de aferrarme a su personalidad y a su vez intentando explicar el por qué de sus sentimientos y cómo estos pudieron ser manifestados. Desde luego, creo que he quedado feliz, puedo hacer sentir a Sasuke más humano, menos restringido con su mundo y enamorado.

Quiero a su vez, agradecer a cada uno/a de ustedes por sus comentarios, ellos siempre fueron mi motor para continuar, y a aquellas personas que me dieron follow. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Saludos y cariños!

* * *

 **IV Capitulo** : Quédate conmigo

¿Qué le gustaba de Sakura? Pensó mientras la chica descansaba durmiendo a su lado. Sasuke no había logrado pegar ojo, la casa parecía enorme y vacía, pero pese a ello, ella estaba ahí. Aunque le resultara un poco deprimente la inmensidad del lugar, pensó que la compañía de la chica podría llenarlo. Así era.

Ese de todos modos era el único lugar donde podía ser el mismo. Fuera de casa estar con ella seguía siendo complicado. Las miradas de sus compañeros y los comentarios de los aldeanos era aún un tema complicado para Sasuke, y si bien sabía de antemano que a Sakura le hubiera gustado que la tomase de la mano al dar un paseo por la aldea también asumía que nunca sería un chico lo suficientemente normal para que alguien más le viera haciendo algo que para él resultaba tan íntimo.

La miró de reojo. Cuando Sakura dormía solía separar los labios, y pese a que estaba durmiendo sus pestañas seguían revoloteando. La dificultad principal en Sasuke, era esa dicotomía que albergaba en su corazón. Quería abrazarla, acurrucarse allí con ella, pero también era un una persona retraída sentimentalmente.

¿Qué le gustaba de Sakura? Volvió a preguntarse. Pero de pronto un quejido le sacó de sus pensamientos. A veces, incluso dormida, Sakura lograba sacarle alguna media sonrisa, para Sasuke pese a que la chica era un libro abierto con sus sentimientos, ésta seguía siendo un enigma que sólo él sentía, podía resolverla.

-Sakura.- habló tratando de despertarla. La chica siguió sin responder, entonces Sasuke la movió un poco.

-¿Qu...- soltó la muchacha con pesadumbre.-¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke se felicitó interiormente por lograr que despertara.

-Hmp.- soltó pensando en algo.-Haces ruido, no me dejas dormir.

Para disgusto de Sasuke la chica permaneció en estado de silencio como si no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho, obnubilada por el sueño.

-Está bien.- respondió ella.-No haré más ruido.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos viendo como la muchacha se volteaba en posición fetal opuesta a él. ¿Por qué le era tan díficil? Se preguntó el chico molesto. Había pensado que Sakura podría haberse acercado.

¿Qué le gustaba de Sakura?

La tomó de un brazo sin importarle sacarla de su placentero sueño y la obligó a voltearse con un poco de brusquedad. La vio abrir los ojos de par en par. Eso quería, quería verle a los ojos, verla despierta contemplándole. Si existía algo en el mundo de Sasuke que podía hacerlo sentir a salvo de sus demonios, cómodo y seguro eran los ojos de Sakura mirarle, a él.

-Te besaré, Sakura.- susurró Sasuke, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo avergonzado por aquel atrevimiento tan humano. También le observó cerrar los ojos, y reparó en el rostro de la muchacha aún con vestigios de sueño que esperaba la caricia final. Pero en cambio sólo pudo abrazarla, rodearle con los brazos y estrechar el cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo. Quería tenerla siempre para él así, de esa forma, cerca, muy cerca, y más cerca si era posible.

Sintió la piel de la muchacha, su aroma brotar por entre las sábanas. Entonces se hundió en los labios de Sakura, acariciándolos suavemente hasta que la presión en su pecho aumentó e introdujo su lengua en el segundo en que la muchacha se apartó para tomar aire.

-Sasuke...- suspiró su compañera.

Sasuke acarició la mejilla de la chica con delicadeza apartándose unos segundos después.

-Seguimos mañana.- murmuró como si de pronto cualquier vestigio de travesura se hubiera esfumado de su mente.-Descansa.

La vio sonreír con los ojos cerrados y acomodarse en su pecho.

Sasuke jamás le diría "Te amo", lo conocía demasiado bien como para poder ilusionarse con algo semejante, pensó Sakura, antes de dormir, a cambio y por culpa de aquella discapacidad que sufría el chico al que amaba recibiría siempre pequeños gestos como ese para toda la vida.

¿Por qué le gustaba Sakura? ¿Era por los hoyuelos en sus mejillas al sonreír? ¿Por la manera en la que enrojecía su nariz con el frío? ¿Por qué pese a que se movía demasiado por las noches su cabello seguía sedoso por la mañana? ¿Por sus pestañas? ¿Por lo hermosa que de pronto la consideraba la aldea? ¿Por qué era una excelente ninja médico? ¿Por qué le obligaba a hacer cosas que él no haría?

Bufó molesto, dejó de pensar. Había demasiados motivos por los cuales quería estar con Sakura.

Acarició el cabello de la muchacha que apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Quédate conmigo...- susurró el muchacho con un hilo de voz.

Cerró los ojos con pesadumbre e intentó vaciar su mente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre, libre e insensato, humano, como un hombre, un simple hombre. Recostado en su antigua habitación con la muchacha con la que había deseado estar desde pequeño. Porque si existía algo dentro de él que debía admitir, era que Sakura había despertado algo en él desde hace mucho tiempo antes. Y pese haber tomado el camino del dolor, la venganza y el poder ella de algún modo volvía, siempre, por una desconocida y ajena razón, a estar allí a su lado, sin peros. Regalándole siempre una sonrisa y alguna palabra de consuelo que pudiese aminorar sus culpas, entendiendo su distancia y sus caprichos. Y por eso, estaría para siempre en deuda con ella, y tal vez todo lo que sentía jamás retribuiría el amor de Sakura, aún siendo inmenso lo que sentía por ella.

Pensó en su hermano, en el Clan Uchiha. Aún no lograba entender el peso que significaba llevar esos ojos, pero sabía exactamente que si su sharingan tuviese que volver a evolucionar en un poder ocular aún más poderoso, ese momento llegaría cuando alguien o algo osara pasarle a Sakura, que algo se la arrebatara. Porque ahora tenía una familia, y era junto a ella.

¿Qué le gustaba de Sakura?

Volvió a preguntarse. Tal vez era esa extraña capacidad que tenía la chica de hacerlo sentir en extremo vulnerable ante el mundo, porque ahora no sólo significaba ir en su rescate como en los tiempos pasados, ahora era exponerse frente a ella y poder mirarle sintiendo un huracán en el corazón y poder disimularlo torpemente. Que le hacía sentir humano, vivo y feliz. Y la amaba, y tal vez nunca podría decírselo en palabras, pero esperaba que los actos siempre pudiesen hablar más.

Porque esta vez, admitía amarla, de sobremanera y protectoramente, y en el futuro ya no habría más un gracias de por medio, sino, amor.


End file.
